The Flame I
Mein Traum Lucas öffnete seine Augen. Das Fenster neben seinem Bett ermöglichte der Sonne sein Zimmer mit blendendem Licht zu füllen. Er saß sich auf. Seine Mutter saß neben ihm auf seinem Bett und sah ihn mit einem liebevollen lächeln an. >>Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz.<< Sie reichte ihm ein kleines Paket. Lucas lächelte dankbar zurück. >> Danke, Mom.<< Seine Mutter stand grinsend auf und lief zur Tür. >> Zieh dich an und komm dann bitte in die Küche. Wir wollten doch heute gemeinsam Frühstücken.<< Er nickte. Seine Mutter sah ihn noch für einen Moment an und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Lucas besah neugierig das kleine Päckchen und zerriss das Geschenkpapier. In seinen Händen hielt er eine alte Schallplatte. Lucas lächelte. Er und seine Mutter liebten dieses Lied. Es war ´I don´t want to set the world on fire´ von den Ink Spots . Lucas legte die Platte beiseite, ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und rieb sich die Augen. >War das vorhin wirklich alles nur ein Traum? Unmöglich. Träume dauern nur elf Sekunden. Oder etwa nicht? < Lucas seufzte und verlies sein Bett. Er kramte ein violettes Shirt mit V- Ausschnitt aus seinem Schrank und zog sich schnell eine Jeans an, die auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl lag. Bevor er sein Zimmer verlies stellte er sich noch vor sein Spiegel neben seinem Kleiderschrank. Vor ihm stand ein schlacksiger junger Mann mit kurzen ,Schneeweißen Haaren und feuerroten Augen. Er hat seine Mutter einmal gefragt warum er der einzige junge wäre, der eine solche Augenfarbe besäße. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es so sei, weil sein starker Wille wie ein Feuer in ihm brannte. Auf die Frage, warum seine Haare weiß sind antwortete sie mit ´keine Ahnung´. >>Du bist schon 16.<< murmelte Lucas. Er sah, dass dieses mal wieder diese nervige Haarsträhne nicht saß wie sie sollte und über seine Stirn hing. Aber dieses mal strich er sie nicht ,wie immer , beiseite. Denn eine Sache wollte ihm einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf gehen. Er sollte noch den ganzen Tag an seinen außergewöhnlichen Traum denken. Als Lucas die kleine Küche betrat, empfing ihn sein kleiner Bruder mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.Er setzte sich an den weißen Tisch und nahm sich ein Toast, auf welches er schnell Butter strich . >> Ähm, Lucas..<< begann sein kleiner Bruder , Alex. >> Da ist ein Paket ohne Absender für dich.<< Lucas runzelte die Stirn. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, bedankte sich Lucas und ging mit seinem Paket in sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und legte das Paket vor sich. Als er es betrachtete fing er plötzlich an zu zittern. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er sprang auf. >Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Paket.< Dachte er sich. Er setzte sich kurz auf sein Bett und verschnaufte. Lucas beruhigte sich ein wenig , in dem er sich in seinem Zimmer umsah. In einer Glasvitrine standen unzählige Pokale verschiedenster Sportarten. Die meisten davon hatte er von Akrobatik Turnieren. Er war ein sehr begabter Akrobat und räumte in jedem einzelnen Turnier den ersten Platz ab. Lucas seufzte und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Seine Hände zitterten noch ein wenig, aber er öffnete das Paket mit Leichtigkeit. Das erste was ihm ins Auge stach, war ein Brief, mit blutroter Aufschrift: Lucas Misstrauisch öffnete Lucas den Brief und entfaltete das Stück Papier darin. Er begann zu lesen: Hallo Lucas. Alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag. Du kennst mich wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich kenne dich besser als du selbst es tust. Nun, ich schweife ab. Ich komme besser schnell auf den Punkt. Nenne mich einfach, den ´Sponsor´. Ich habe nämlich ein Angebot für dich. Du willst, dass alles so wird wie in deinem Traum, oder? Es gibt genug von deiner Sorte, die ihren Verstand verloren haben. Das macht dich einzigartig. Du bist sehr Intelligent. Im Paket findest du eine Ausrüstung, die dir Gefallen sollte. Du kannst damit anstellen, was du willst. Eine Bedingung habe ich jedoch. Beseitige jemanden von den anderen. Mit dir seid ihr jetzt einer zu viel, wenn du verstehst. Beachte bitte eine Sache. Dein altes Leben ist mit Benutzung des Inhalts endgültig vorbei. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, der Sponsor Lucas las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Und dann wieder. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu Grinsen. Er fing an immer lauter zu atmen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, vor Vorfreude auf sein Geschenk. Lucas faltete den Brief Sorgfältig und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche. Er sah Tiefer in das Paket hinein und sah.... Kleidung? Mein größter Feind Scott Rivers war ein Agent des FBI, welcher sich nur mit einem bestimmten Serienkiller beschäftigte. Sie nannten ihn alle nur den "Eyetaker". Scott war gerade an einem neuen Tatort angekommen und duckte sich gerade unter einem Absperrband hinweg. Neben ihm lief ein Beamter der Spurensicherung. >>Was haben wir?<< Der Beamte antwortete sofort. >> Dem Opfer wurde etliche Male, mit einem Spitzen Gegenstand, in beide Augen gestochen. Todesursache ist wahrscheinlich der hohe Blutverlust.<< Am Fundort der Leiche angekommen, hockt sich Scott neben sie. >>Wen haben wir denn hier?<< Der Beamte reicht ihm das Portmonait des Opfers. Scott ließt vor. >> Christopher Lee. Sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt. << Er untersuchte das Portmonait weiter. >>Bargeld und Kreditkarte sind noch drin, also wird es kein Raubmord gewesen sein... Huh?<< Ein Zettel, welcher aus dem Portmonait gefallen ist, zog Scotts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er entfaltete ihn und las vor. >>Lauf.<< Scott schmunzelte. Ein jüngerer Mann der örtlichen Polizeidienststelle kam auf Scott zu und fragte besorgt: >>Denken Sie, es war der Eyetaker?<< Scott kratzte sich am Kopf. >> Wie heißt du Junge?<< >>Stanley Miller.<< >>Okey. Hör zu Stanley. Es gibt viele Nachahmungstäter. Vor allem in dieser Gegend. Also nützt es uns noch nichts, voreilige Schlüsse zu ..<< Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte , lief der Beamte der Spurensicherung schnell auf ihn zu. >> Mr. Rivers? Kommen sie bitte mit.<< Scott und Stanley folgten dem Beamten in eine Gasse, durch eine Tür in ein Leerstehendes Fabrikgebäude und liefen danach die Treppe hoch, aufs Dach. Scott blieb abrupt stehen. Und als Stanley, sah was sich vor ihnen Abspielte, übergab er sich. Es waren mehrere Leichen mit zerstochenen Augen. Mit ihrem Blut wurde einer Art Botschaft hinterlassen. Schweiß rann über Scotts Stirn. Plötzlich war über ihnen ein dumpfes brummen zu hören und die Nacht wurde von einem Lichtkegel durchbrochen. Erst auf dem Bild des Nachrichtenhelikopters über ihnen war die Botschaft aus Leichen zu erkennen. " Ich brenne darauf, den Neuen unter uns kennen zu lernen. " Mein alter Ego Als Lucas die grausamen Bilder in den Nachrichten sah, spürte er abscheu und ekel. Aber vor allem spürte er Angst. Sie fraß sich in ihn hinein, wie ein Parasit. >Dieser neue...< Er lief zu dem seltsamen Karton. >...bin das ich?< Er zog den dunklen Gegenstand aus dem Karton. Es war ein schwarzer Wintermantel. Doch etwas war anders. Lucas beschloss, ihn anzuziehen. er passte, wie angegossen. Als er seine Hände durch die Ärmel steckte, klickte es. Lucas erschrak. Er betrachtete nun seine Hände. An jedem Finger, außer an den Daumen, war ein leichtes, kleines, flexibles Metallgerüst. An den Fingerspitzen endete je ein kleiner metallener Schlauch. An beiden Händen war zwischen dem Mittel- und dem Ringfinger ein kleiner, kaum sehbarer Knopf. Lucas sah aus dem Fenster. Die Dämmerung brach langsam heran. Er drückte mit den Daumen auf die beiden Knöpfe und in dem Moment, schossen Flammen aus den Schläuchen an seinen Fingern. Es waren hauchdünne Flammen, fast so wie bei einem Bunzenbrenner, nur dünner. Fast schon wie Klingen. Als er mit einer von ihnen an seiner Wand entlangging, bemerkte er, dass die Flamme einfach durchschnitt. Er drückte mit den Daumen noch einmal auf die Knöpfe und die Flammen erloschen. >Das sind Waffen! Was soll ich damit?< Er zog den Mantel aus, und legte ihn wieder in den Karton. Dabei schnitt er sich am Karton und steckte sich die blutende Fingerkuppe instinktiv in den Mund. Und genau in dem Moment, in dem das Blut seine Zunge berührte, verlor er das Bewusstsein. Als Lucas aufwachte war es schon Nacht. Er blieb eine Weile liegen und hörte den Grillen, beim Zirpen zu. Doch als seine Kopfschmerzen zunahmen lief er ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht. Er schaute kurz in den Spiegel und lächelte sich an. Dann ging er den Flur entlang, vorbei an den verkohlten Leichen seiner Eltern und in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er sich ins Bett und summte fröhlich vor sich hin. >>Ich freue mich auch darauf, dich kennen zulernen.<< -Levias- Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen